The Skin I'm In
by Scorpina
Summary: After the martial arts tournament. Snek, Max and Suiryu's lives are changed forever. Question is, where do they go, what do they do, are they still considered heroes?
1. Chapter 1

The Skin I'm in.

Chapter 1

He remembered everything so vividly.

The tournament was off to a rousing success. Snek was worried thought that he may not have been able to qualify in the final round. They narrowed down the contestants this year and he just made the cut due to his A Class status as a hero. His skills were nothing to sneeze at either.

He remembered the inside of the arena, waiting for the event to start. He wondered about a little to see who else was in the contest when hunger got the better of him. He knew where everything was and the event was catered for those who made it to the finals. Snek looked about and checked the tables until he found one with his name on it. Yet he paused. Everyone else's table was arranged very neatly with food and offerings. His was scattered and filled with more than enough. Plates piled on top of plates in a disorderly fashion. But his wasn't the only one set up this way. Was it a rush job? "Is this a little too much?" he said aloud.

Kujo was already at his and laughed at the comment. "It's never enough! Eat, the sashimi is to die for! Everything is delicious. Try it!"

Max came in shortly after and noticed his table oddly set as well, Suiryu could have cared less as he already began to partake in the food. As Snek ate, he noticed two empty tables. "Odd, why are those ones empty?" he asked. He paused and noticed the names on them. Hunter and Garou Jr.

Kujo smirked. "Somewhere to put your plates after!"

"Why are there names on the table? Hunter and Garou Jr.… yeah, that belongs to them. Where's their food?" said Max.

"I'm not in charge of catering!" Kujo snapped back. "Shut up and eat!"

Snek was a little bit hungry so he began to eat. Everything tasted okay, yet the after tastes of some items were not very pleasant to say the least.

When the event started, Snek watched from afar as Pac participated in his first match. However, he was disgusted as Dorvan the Disturbed used a spiked knuckle and stabbed Pac several times! The ref himself was in on it! "That piece of shit!" Snek muttered.

"You saw it too, what the hell was that about? Even if that is Garou's kid, he is fighting by the rules!" They were stunned when Pac even did the proper procedure when there was an issue, yet since the ref was in on it, the protest was pointless. He continued on and blasted Dorvan out of the ring!

"Damn, the kid has power!"

"Yeah… wait… doesn't that move belong to Bang and Bomb? Both have to work in sync to perform that! How did he do it on his own?"

Snek shrugged. "It is Garou's kid, what would you expect!"

He went for another bite to eat with Pac and Hunter entered the room. Pac was worn down and bleeding. Snek heard Garou could recover if he ate a good meal, his sons must possess the same ability. Yet when they walked in and noticed their tables were empty. Hunter protested. He claimed to have been here earlier and there was food there. Now it was gone.

Snek and Max were silent as Kujo explained that sponsors provided the food and since they had none, they didn't eat. Yet Snek couldn't help but feel he knew were the surplus came from on his table. The boys left without incident yet Snek no longer wanted to eat what was on the table. "You took it, didn't you?" he demanded of Kujo.

Kujo only smiled as he stuffed his face.

A part of him wanted to bring the boys back in and allow them to help themselves to his food. But he didn't. Snek didn't do a thing. Instead he allowed the event to play out. Fortunately the brothers had a friend in Pig God and got a good meal that way.

It wasn't long until Snek had his fight, but was eliminated by Kujo rather abruptly. The man was ridiculously strong, none of his attacks fazed him, but Snek gave it his all and was defeated.

Shortly after, he felt compelled to switch into his hero suit. Max was surprised by his move. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know, normally when I see Garou in the general area, I stay on alert. You never know what the former hero hunter is going to do!" With that said, Snek went out and watched the rest of the tournament from the sidelines.

Everything changed the moment when that crazed looking man was celebrating the notion of Pac appearing sick from eating the food. He knew something was to happen to him, but it didn't. And it all had to do with the food left on Pac and Hunter's table.

What was supposed to occur in the brothers instead happened to Snek, Suiryu and Max.

Snek remembered the sensation, at first he thought the stomach pain he felt was from the strike he took from Kujo. But the, the pain spread in him like a fire. Every inch of his body began to revolt and burn. His mind even felt as if it were slipping away. Anger, rage, and the urge to destroy began to fill very fiber of his being. Yet he fought it. When he saw Alley come towards him with a serum, his focus turned to Max, he was changing a lot faster than he was. "No… Get… MAX!" he insisted.

Alley did just that. She got to Max, but was quick to get to him. She begged him to keep moving. No matter what he has to keep moving himself for her serum to work. He tried time and time again to stand, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he crawled until he couldn't anymore. The urges disappeared; he felt his mind return, but then. The world became a blur.

Next thing he knew, he woke in a hospital bed, being stared down by Garou of all people… then, he realized the extent of the damage.

His legs were gone. And he felt so was his right to call himself a hero.

It wasn't an easy adjustment.

It took Snek days to realize he really didn't have legs anymore. Time and time again he would wake up screaming at the lack of them or unable to feel his toes. Yet, shortly after the outburst, he would settle down and come back to reality. This was reality now. He wouldn't dare to leave his room, he couldn't let the world see him as he was. Yet, as he turned on the news, he found out the world already knew. There was video of him being transported to the hospital, his legs were already gone and the serpent body was just starting to form. "Shit!" he muttered before turning the TV off.

A nurse would walk in every so often to check on him. "Are you hungry? Would you like anything?" she would ask.

Snek wasn't feeling hungry, he didn't want to see any sort of food for the next while anywhere. Not after this. The nurse was kind enough to still bring him little bits to eat. Despite his situation he wasn't about to let food go to waste. Yet, as he ate, he found the food did nothing for him. Hell, he had a hard enough time trying to ignore the urge to swallow it whole!

He refused to leave his bed too. Half the time he was too fearful. What would happen? How will he move about? Could he get back into the bed when he was ready? So many questions bogged his minds, and yet, all he could do was lie in wait. Hoping the cure was on its way sooner than later.

Doctors would come in, they wouldn't offer any sort of encouraging advice or anything of the sort. It was mainly "How do you feel today? Any different than yesterday? What can we do to make you more comfortable?" shit like that didn't get much of Snek's attention.

"I just want to be left alone!" he would say to the doctors. "If you got nothing for me that isn't a cure, I won't want to talk about it!" He would try to say it as gently as he could, but the frustration only grew. How can he live like this? How could anyone? What the hell was the point of being at the hospital if there was nothing they could do for him? Snek merely rolled over to his side and tried to sleep it all off. A cure couldn't take too long now, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days passed, then the weeks, weeks became months. Snek was no better than when he first arrived at the hero hospital. He was nothing more than a large serpent like man with a human face. On the bright side, he got to keep his hair and his arms! His favorite serpent skin suit he always wore, the brown jacket with black spots that would cover him from head to toe. The one that can resist claw and fangs… was now his skin. Strangely enough though, his upper body still appeared as if he wore the snakeskin jacket. Under his throat was black with a red strip of scales, it was formerly his undershirt and tie. Despite the fact that it was indeed melded to him, it gave the illusion that he was still wearing it. He kept his height of 5'10 yet his body extended. He was twenty feet long. His hands have also become scaly with a slight claw to them at the tips of his fingers. His face also covered with scales, he is also the proud owner of a forked tongue!

It took time to adjust, especially the slithering part. He couldn't quite understand the mechanics of it until he spoke with Alley. "It's all in the hips, side to side and propel yourself forward. In the part that arches, it helps propel you forward. Normal snakes can't move across a tile or glass surface, but it appears you body has adapted to that change, you should be able to move no problem across the hospital floors." She explained.

It was all trial and error for Snek. Slithering was far more difficult than it appeared. In a few days, he was able to get around, yet it was weird. He felt everything through the ground, every step taken and even as far as heartbeats! It was unsettling for him.

On this day though, he went into the cafeteria for something to drink, coffee was on his mind, and yet he wanted a good one, none of this brown liquid he has forced himself to drink for the past six months. Worst still, he kept thinking of his rank. He went from A Class number 37 to God knows what. He knows it's practically dead last in Class A, but he feared he would be demoted to Class B or worst! It was all he could think about as of late. Taking his drink, he looked for a table to sit at. Lightning Max was also having something to eat, but sat alone. 'Figures' he thought. No one would want to sit next to either one of them. So, with no other option, Snek slithered over. He stopped and stared at the seats around the table, but sighed. One takes for granted the ability to sit down, he no longer had the means to do is. He did the only thing he could do. He coiled up to the end of a table, trying to drink the coffee he took, but it was burnt and watered down… it was the straw the broke the camel's back.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he protested and threw his coffee against the wall.

It brought the whole room to a stand still. He was arched and poised to strike; he went as far as letting out a hiss. "Snek, calm down!" whispered Lightning Max. "I know how you feel, but don't get upset like this, and here!"

"I'm beyond upset, I'm pissed off!" This time, he heard himself, how startling he sounded. Quickly his hands clasped over his mouth as he tried to bring himself back down. The stare of the room didn't help matters much as he slowly eased back towards the table. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Max shook his head. "Take it easy, it's frustrating. I know. But we can't just stand up and shout it out. That causes a panic now."

Max has been trying to take everything in stride. He maintains most of his human features, yet his body is covered in plated yellow metal like flesh with tiny fibers. He recently learned the fibers conduct static electricity, which is gained as he runs. The more he runs or moved about, the more power he can make in an electric charge. He also learned he can siphon electrons through odd tentacle appendages wrapped around his waist.

Still, matters didn't help much as Snek muttered. "What's the point of all this anyways? We're monsters now. Admit it!"

Max refused to. "We didn't fully turn thanks to that serum. Alley Brawler is working on it, you know she is!"

Snek kept looking at his hands, how much he has turned and how little there was left of his old self. "If I had gotten it sooner…" he said.

Max suddenly hung his head in shame. He toyed with the food in front of him before he could bring himself to speak. "I blame myself for that." whispered Max. "You told her to look after me first. I am grateful for your selflessness. I'm sorry this happened to you because of it."

He had enough. Snek began to slither away. "I'm going for a walk."

"Uh…."

"Shut it!" he snapped. "I need some air."

He slithered out of the hospital unopposed. Snek hadn't stepped outside the hospital yet, but he was desperate for a change of scenery. He didn't enjoy the sensation either; the stares people gave him, the whispers he heard were not to his liking. Despite the fact everyone knew and saw what happened to him, they still whisper about the incident and how he is no longer 'hero material,'

"It's him, Biting Snake fist Snek!"

"Is it? It's more of a monster, isn't it?"

"Should we call the heroes?"

He continued on. If anything, he craved nothing more than a decent cup of coffee. Snek found a good place to get it, but stopped himself from going in. He patted himself down, forgetting his suit wasn't a suit. He remembered, he has no pockets, no cash… no coffee. "Damn it!" he growled.

"Snek?"

He turned and saw Muman Rider. "I thought that was you! How have you been feeling?"

Snek scowled. "Like shit." He muttered. "Can't even get a damn coffee!"

Muman dismounted his bike. "Really? I'll get you one. My treat!"

He was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, what do you want? Want to go inside and choose?"

For the first time, Snek felt human! Muman was the first person to talk to him as he normally would do if he were still human. It brought a moment of joy to him. "Sure, let's see. Their dark roast is good. But the cappuccino is to die for!"

Muman got the door and helped Snek in. Despite the stares, Muman's appearance kept the masses settled. Snek got a cappuccino and was able to find a table and coiled up to it.

A moment's peace, he finally gained it… and a good hot drink!

Muman took the seat across from him. He drank an ice slushie. "Sorry about what happened." Muman said.

Snek sighed. "I should have known better. Kujo was talking about the food WAY too much, telling Max and I to try a bit of everything. I doubt he knew it was tainted too, he just wanted to make certain none of Garou's sons got anything to eat!"

"At least you didn't turn completely." Said Muman, but smirked. "Had you… Garou would have eaten you!"

Snek shuttered. "I feel a lot better." He said sarcastically. He took his time with the drink, yet found himself suddenly disinterested in it. He toyed with the beverage, swirling it around until he finally said. "What if they can't change me back?"

Muman Rider nearly choked on his drink. "Don't think that way!" he protested.

"I got to, it's always a possibly. What if I'm stuck like… like this?"

Muman tried to think of an answer. "Well, if you are. There is the M class!"

Snek blew off the idea. "I doubt they would let me in because of this! I'm no dragon threat! I'm barely a wolf threat if that!"

"I don't think they depend on how much of a threat you are to the public, Snek, have you considered asking them? Even if it is temporary."

"Then I lose my rank in A class! I get changed back and I start all over again!"

"Better than not being able to return to it." Muman finished his drink. "I got to head out. I told the cashier if you want another to give you one. I already paid for it." Muman stood. "Take care Snek, and don't get too down on yourself!"

He took his leave, yet the moment he left, Snek began to hear the whispers again. It was time to go back to the hospital and sulk in his room. Finishing the drink he had at the table, he took the other cappuccino to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was abuzz after Snek's outburst. Once he slithered out, people were more at ease. Max however wasn't. He played that day over in his mind time and time again, he feels responsible for what happened to Snek. After all, Snek told Alley to tend to him first. What if he stood a little closer to Snek? What if he was just behind him… Lightning Max kept going over everything in his head. Every scenario, every event, it was overwhelming in a sense. He remembered how much Suiryu changed after he got his serum. He was lucky since Alley was close to him. He was able to get injected first before the transformation took its toll. He could pass off as a normal person, yet there were parts of him that really stuck out. Max could barely pass as a regular human being.

He kept looking at his plated skin, they too looked like scales, but much larger and thicker. The tiny fibers on the plates weren't that noticeable unless someone did a closer look at them. His hands were clawed, perhaps to anchor himself when charging or taking electricity, same with his feet.

"Maybe I'll go back to my room for a bit." He sighed. Looking about, Max found no one wanted to sit with him in the cafeteria of the hospital. There were strange glares given to him, as if he betrayed the heroes who were getting treated from monster attacks. He stood up, not before cleaning up the coffee mess Snek made in his outburst. As he left, he couldn't help but feel people were speaking about him once more.

It didn't matter anyway. There wasn't anything he could do to change himself or correct the wrong that has been done. Max also had to be careful as he walked the halls. Too often he would be near a plug and the electricity would come shooting out towards him! It never hurt, but it startled not just him, but everyone around who witnessed it. He's blown out 10 since he has been there, three light switches, four overhead lights, six monitors, five TVs and two cat scan machines. It came to a point that the doctors doing the tests, no longer wished to risk their equipment on Lightning Max.

He dreaded thunderstorms too.

The last time one occurred, he couldn't stay in bed. The lightning from the sky was naturally drawn to him. He overloaded the whole top floor and set the bed on fire! Since then, thunderstorms and Max do not mix. He would be forced to go downstairs and wear a rubber mat over himself to prevent any other… accidents from occurring.

Life became embarrassing to say the least. Matters didn't help as he was on his way to his room, and he saw the top of the A Class in the halls. Amai Mask. He was speaking with the receptionist when he saw Max in the hallways. "Lightning Max! Just the one I wanted to see!"

Max froze as the smiling superstar approached him. "Max, how are you? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better to say the least… Why are you here?"

Amai smiled. "We have something to talk about, you know where we can talk in private?"

Lightning Max's arms crossed. "No, here's fine. What is it?"

"This isn't easy for me to say…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snek returned a short time later, he entered through the hospital doors where he saw Max speaking with Amai Mask in the lobby just before the elevators. The discussion looked heated since Max was starting to spark out of anger. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?!" Max demanded.

Amai kept cool, calm and collected. "It's just the way it has to be. I mean, look at yourself."

"Hey!" shouted Snek. "What's the big deal?"

Amai turned, he was rather surprised at first but then smiled. "Oh good, you're here too." He said. "I've come to accept your resignation from the Heroes Association."

"What…" hissed Snek. "I ain't resigning!"

"Ah, I see. Tell me. How do you two intend on being heroes… looking like that?"

Snek turned away. "It doesn't matter what we look like, we still fight to protect the cities!" protested Lightning Max. "We've done a lot more than you have ever done for the people!"

"Prove that." Amai said. But there was no answer. "You two most of all should know we have… standards. Monsters are not part of the standards we aim for, let alone… display." He explained. "I am certain you two understand this. I mean, what people would think that monsters are heroes?"

The two men looked away, defeated. Snek was about to speak, until someone else did. "Always one for the looks, huh Mask?" Lingering behind Amai Mask was none other than Melee Brawler.

Amai Mask was rather surprised to see her. "Melee, last I heard… you were killed by Metal Knight."

She snickered to that. "Wow, you actually said my name, my proper name!" she announced in a bewildered tone. "Anyways. Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. Garou is still kicked, not that you care or anything." She said. "How about you leave these heroes to recover. I doubt you are here to wish them a speedy one at that."

He smiled. "You know me too well. Perhaps it is best they move on and into a different category. They are no dragons by any means, but… it's best to have some sort of understudies don't do you think? I am certain your class would be DESPERATE to take on these two."

Melee smirked. "Funny you should mention that. I just came from the Association. They have agreed that until farther notice, these two will remain positioned in the A class. Their ranks will not decrease for the time being, until stated otherwise."

Amai froze. "How is that even possible!" he demanded.

Melee smiled. "Circumstances beyond their control, the fact that they fought this with every fiber of their being and the fact remains is this… a hero is a hero no matter what is on the outside." She moved in a little closer, getting into Amai's face. "That, and they are not monsters!"

Sweet Mask glared at her, not before his eyes flashed a demonic red. He stormed off soon after. Snek was taken aback by the news. "Is… is that true?" he asked.

Melee nodded. "Yes, you will remain in A Class. But for how long, I don't know. I merely bought you some time." She paused. "I suggest you start packing."

The two were at a loss for words. "What do you mean?" asked Lightning Max.

Melee smiled. "You are coming with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No"

"What do you mean no? They already brought their things; I moved them in when you went out to eat. They are all ready settled in, Garou."

"Really? Do we really have to take them in? I didn't agree to this." He paused. "I agreed to help them adjust to this, but I didn't say I would take them in!"

Garou was in a mood of sorts, but it was to be expected… after all, Melee just gave birth a week or so ago. He was now holding on to his new brood. Twins this time. Yet the moment he returned home, she was in the living room with Lightning Max and Snek, his distain grew. "Just for a while, besides, we got to help them. Alley already made the editions on the house, there is more than enough room. That was the whole purpose of the edition too!"

He wasn't the least bit interested. "They never helped us."

"Garou!" she scolded.

"No… he's right. We never did." Said Max. "We never helped him, we never stood up for him, or said anything in his defense. Or even you Melee. I understand if he wants nothing to do with us. We'll go back to the hospital…"

The scowl look on Garou's face said it all. "Shit," he muttered. Then he sighed. "Snek, with me, Melee you get Max"

Snek appeared confused as Garou began walking out of the house. "Come on Snek!" he called.

He was quick to slither out and follow Garou. "Uh… what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

He led the way to the worn down crater in the mountain. It was where Pac and Hunter trained often, but today. It would be Snek's turn. Making his way down, Garou stood in the center of it and called for Snek to follow. He was reluctant to do so. "I'm not going to hurt you… I'm not going to eat you either if that's what you're afraid of!"

Snek slinked his way down until he stood near the center. Garou's arms were crossed as he looked over the A class hero. He eyed him oddly, taking in his whole body, from head to tail. He would pause every so often and appear to be thinking over the situation. "So… what have you done in this form? What are your capabilities? What have you tried?"

Snek was surprised to the question. "Uh… sulk?" he said. "I barely get out of bed half the time! What else can I do? Everyone sees me as a monster!"

Garou rolled his eyes to the response. "Been there, done that, still live it, suck it up"

He wasn't one to sugar coat things. Snek then shook his head. "Why the hell am I even out here for? What can you teach me?" he demanded.

Garou's head crooked to the side oddly, almost inquisitively. "Oh? You don't think I can teach you anything?" Suddenly, Garou's body began to shift oddly. His tail began to split itself in half, only to encase his legs! The other serpents from his body cascaded down, covering his lower body yet extending it. He grew longer and longer until his whole lower body was serpent like!

It frightened Snek!

"You… You…" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I can do this too. Now… show me, what you can do in this form."

Snek couldn't bring himself to move, let alone think. "Fine, if you won't demonstrate, I will!"

He moved fast! Garou started with a slow slither, he himself was not use to the concept but quickly adapted! Then began to move faster and faster across the ground, but, Snek could see it! He could see Garou moving about and trying to get close to him. In a snap, Snek moved out of the way before a strike could land. "Ah, reflexes aren't too bad."

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Garou then lunged! Snek avoided all his strikes, and was trying to resist the urge to strike back. "Don't fight the urge, DO IT!" Garou demanded.

Time and time again, Garou lunged at him, Snek couldn't resist anymore and tried to lunge back. His strikes were easily blocked, but he was trying. Snek kept resorting to his biting snake fist style of combat, but Garou didn't care for it. "You still have your hands, but use your damn fangs!"

"I can't!" protested Snek. "I don't really have the fangs!"

"You never tried them, USE THEM!"

Snek then felt it, the fangs that hid in the roof of his mouth. They were slow to arch down and reveal themselves, yet, when they did, he felt the sharpness and prepared to use them. "Again!" Garou went at Snek, but this time, he was not just using his hands, but his fangs as well.

Snek could feel his mouth widen, farther and farther to the point he could sink his teeth into the shoulder of Garou. His upper body tensed up with energy and power to bite! But once more, he found himself unable to land a strike. Garou was too fast to hit! Snek fell face first into the ground, taking in a mouthful of dirt.

"Up you get. Come on, a little dirt doesn't hurt anyone!"

Snek spat out the soil as he picked himself up off the ground. He turned and glared at Garou. "What's the point of all this!?" he demanded.

There was a smirk on the face of the former hero hunter. "You don't realize how fast you are moving, how hard you are striking, and you also have yet to use your greatest strength."

Snek was confused. "What are you talking about!" he demanded.

Garou's sight looked beyond Snek, there was a massive bolder just behind him. He pointed to it. "Coil around it, and squeeze it."

"That! That's a rock! I can crack it with my fist!"

"So?" said Garou. "Crush it with your body."

Snek sneered at him as he approached the bolder. He coiled around the center of it, the stone was rough to the touch, and yet he could hold on to it rather well. Snek then wondered how he was going to do it. "Uh… what now?"

Garou rolled his eyes. "Crush it! Pretend your body is like a fist. You have an egg in your fist… crush the egg!" There was a look of confidence on Garou, so, Snek tried. He could feel his coil grow tighter and tighter around the stone, so much so he began to believe he could do it, actually do it! He felt every muscle in his body shift and tighten. The coil became harder and stronger. He heard a crack, instantly; he stopped and pulled away from the bolder. When he was able to look at it from a short distance, Snek saw the stone was cracking! "Wait… I did that?"

Garou thought it over. "Yes… but you could have done better."

"Look kid, what makes you think I am capable of doing something like this, anything you are showing me, what makes you so damn sure I can do it all!" Snek demanded.

There was no expression on hiss face; he instead brought his legs back. Garou returned to his former form before he approached Snek oddly and stared him dead in the eyes. "Because," he said, "I've eaten monsters similar to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lightning Max was showing what he could do to Melee. He ran at a rapid speed, almost worthy of Flashy Flash. Yet as he did, she could see the electricity he was building and containing in himself. Once Max stopped, his eyes lit up. The power building inside of him was unleashed into the sky, like a crack of lighting going in reverse! Melee nodded to his power, but felt there was something more to it all. She began to look over his body, the plates that took over his skin appeared metallic, conductors of anything electrical. Max is very capable of sending a powerful current of electricity when he has enough power.

"So tell me, what have you discovered about yourself?"

Max fell silent. "I am a lot more afraid of what I am becoming."

"This… this is nothing," she said. "This is something that can we worked with, that can benefit not just you but those around you. Max, you can use this to your advantage until a cure is made. You can still be a hero no problem!"

"It's just my appearance." He said.

Melee rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I give a damn about my appearance?" she questioned. "Does Garou? Granted, I got to be sure he's wearing pants half the time, but still. The fact of the matter is this. What has happened, has happened. Alley is doing all she can to help you, and we will do all we can to make sure you are comfortable in your own skin."

He gave but a nod. "Thanks Melee."

"Any time, now, we better find Snek, or Garou may traumatize him…" however as she turned, she saw Garou approached with a rather petrified Snek in tow. "And…. We're too late."

"How's it going here?" asked Garou.

"Max can absorb and unleash very powerful attacks. Electric is his true source of power, I don't know what he can absorb though, that remains to be seen. Let alone what he can store in himself." She said. Yet she kept turning back to Snek who appeared terrified. "I am afraid to ask what happened."

Garou shrugged. "Told him how I knew what he was capable of."

Melee signed. "Maybe it's best we get you two in for some dinner… what have you two been eating?"

Snek tried to shrug off his trauma. "I… I don't really eat… I haven't for the past few months… not since this…" but there was a odd rumbling coming from him. "I'm just starting to feel hungry now. I tried eating before… but it does nothing for me."

"Perhaps you need to start eating like a snake. Wanna go hunting?" Garou asked with a twisted grin on his face.

"No monsters!" Melee protested. "You, yes, you can have the monsters, but Snek shouldn't be eating those!"

"I was thinking deer for him." Garou replied with the roll of his eyes. "Besides, I'm not sharing with him. I got two other mouths to feed!"

"Wait… what does he mean by that?" asked Max.

"If you are going hunting make sure you keep an eye on him, take him someplace close by and don't let him over do it!"

Garou smirked as he turned to Snek. "The hunt is on. Come on!"

Snek was more concerned than usual. "Uh… by chance isn't Suiryu in the same boat we are? Why didn't you take him in?" asked Snek.

"Oh, we did. But he is spending time with the boys." Explained Melee. "Now, off you go, get something to eat. We'll be here when you get back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the forests of City Y.

Suiryu went over it all in his mind. How his world changed once more and it was all because of a martial arts contest. He's starting to think they are now jinxed! He still couldn't believe what happened, how it happened, and yet he stood a changed man. He remembered very little of it, only the face of Alley as she rushed to him and somehow injected a serum into his body as he was turning. From there, he woke in a hospital room, yet was changed.

He had seen Max and Snek as they too were affected, Snek most of all. It was startling to see him looking more like a serpent than a human being. But, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

When the days, weeks and months passed, Suiryu began to go stir crazy. He wanted out of the hospital, he wanted to go into the world and just be free! But the staff wouldn't allow it. He may not have been registered yet as a hero, but the hospital was responsible for his well-being. "Unless there is somewhere you can go, someone to watch out for you, it's best you remain here." A nurse explained.

"I can take care of myself!" he protested.

"Not in the condition you are in. Sorry, those are the orders we have."

It wasn't fair!

Then, they came in.

It was just three days ago when Hunter and Pac came into the hospital. They were paying a visit to those who were in the contest, yet they saw Suiryu protesting his containment. "Please, let me go outside, even for a little while!" he begged.

"You cannot leave the hospital!" the nurse protested. "Suiryu, we do not know the extend of this yet. We don't know if you are going to change any farther than you are now! Even when you and the other participants arrived, you changed again when you were out cold!"

"I don't look THAT bad!"

"Excuse me." Both Suiryu and the nurse turned. Pac stood respectively before the desk. "If you are okay with it, my brother and I will look out for him. We will take responsibility for Suiryu."

The nurse was stunned, mainly because the sons of Garou stood before her. "Uh… we need to run it by the association."

"Please do," Pac said gently. His hand then extended to Suiryu. "Sorry we never got our match. You can call me Pac, this is my brother Hunter."

He shook their hands without hesitation. "I owe you two, a lot!" he said.

"Naw, we were just doing the right thing. You didn't turn as badly as the others."

"Thanks to you two and your sister."

They struck up a conversation as they waited for the nurse to return. She came back and looked to Hunter and Pac oddly. "The association says that if you want to take responsibility of Suiryu, you are able to. If he wishes to leave he can as long as you accompany him. The association doesn't want to take any chances that his transformation has yet to finish."

"Oh no, it's done" Pac explained. "If it wasn't he would be a lot different over the course of his stay. No, I think it's worked its way through. Still, you want to hang out?"

Suiryu nodded.

For the rest of the day the brothers took him out through the city. He got to enjoy the day for once and yet he couldn't quite adjust to the stares he was given. Hunter then bore an evil grin as he went off to the side and made a call. "What's with him?" Suiryu questioned.

Pac shrugged. "Who knows, Hunter gets crazy ideas every so often."

When Hunter came back, he placed his arms around Pac and Suiryu. "We got a new roommate!" he said.

"Did dad…"

"I mean him, dingus!"

"What?" question Suiryu.

"We're going to take you back to the hospital and get your things. You're moving in with us!"

Since then, Suiryu had moved into the house of Garou, despite his protest of it all. He was in a fowl mood that day too, however Melee was quick to sooth things over and insisted it was all right to have him under the same roof. Since then, Suiryu has been with Pac and Hunter, watching them train and trying to understand how they are so strong!

CRACK!

He jumped as his train of thoughts broke by the clash. It was like lightning striking the earth, and then the tremors of thunder that followed in the aftershock. The trees of the forest swayed and even snapped from the force of it all! Yet, he could only marvel at the sight. The sons of Garou were sparring.

He would watch them. They moved effortlessly though the trees, barely even making a sound as they did so. Hunter and Pac were moving so fast Suiryu nearly couldn't see them. Yet, when they descended, the two landed in such a way that it made the ground below them tremble! "Man, you two were holding back, we're you!" he said.

Pac smiled. "This isn't even the strongest we can be." He explained. "Dad doesn't push us, since each time we get pushed to the limit…" Pac then showed his arm, the blend of monster skin and human flesh. "We are becoming more like him now."

Hunter wasn't too concerned about it. "I'm fine with that!" he explained. "Pac… Pac isn't"

Suiryu was surprised. "It scares you, doesn't it?"

He merely nodded his head. "I don't think I really have seen the consequences of this yet either. I am scare if and when it happens to me too," confessed Hunter. "But, I also know that I will be really strong and can help my dad out."

Suiryu then stared at his own hands. Since the serum was given to him first hand, he didn't change as much as the others. The one long ponytail he had became a dragon like tail. The rest of his hair became stiff and felt more like horns than hair. His eyes were serpent, his teeth slightly jagged. His hands became clawed. His feet were only thing that really turned. They were talons with dragon like feet. His upper body was scaly with black tiger markings barely visible to the naked eye. He noticed an increase in his own speed and strength. His senses were heightened, as was his perspective of the world around him. And yet, he still felt the same.

"It's a shame they cancelled the tournament, one of you two would have won for sure!" he said.

Pac smiled. "We know, but there was no point in continuing with what happened. I feel bad we never got our match!"

There was a twinkle in Suiryu's eye. "Let's have it now!" he said.

Pac was interested, however he didn't want to do it in the forest. After all, too many trees and so much destruction would occur. "I got a place where we can go all out. My dad spars there all the time!"

"Take me!"

They made their way to the canyon in city Z, along the way Suiryu was nudging at Hunter and Pac. "So, when am I going to get introduced to your sister?"

"When she takes a break!" Hunter said with a grin. "She is too preoccupied in turning you three back to normal, she won't have or give you the time of day if you try and hit on her now"

"I'm sure she could make some time for me…"

"No" replied Hunter and Pac.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

As they made their way down into the canyon, Suiryu took notice of the massive damage within. "Whoa… you say your dad comes here often to train?" he asked.

"Yep, most of these holes are made by him." Explained Hunter.

"Whom does he do that to?"

"Oh… he doesn't do that to someone… that happens to him most of the time." Explained Pac. "Dad spars with a man named Saitama every so often."

The name made Suiryu pause. "Saitama… your dad gets to train with him!? How!"

"Dad's really strong, and one of the few who can take a hit from Saitama. As of late, he went from taking a casual punch to serious punch, thus, the indents in the rock you see. Dad will keep going until he gets knocked out. So far, he's lasted a whole 14 minutes!" explained Hunter.

"Okay, so here we are. If you are still up for it?" said Pac.

Shaking the thought from his mind Suiryu nodded. "Okay, what are the rules?"

"We go until one of us cannot continue or they surrender?"

"Sounds good. Hunter, will you be the judge?"

He nodded. "Okay, I want a clean fight, no pulling of the hair, no shots below the belt. Good luck and may the crater hold up!"

Pac stood at the ready, Suiryu as well. There was a smile of excitement on the face of the professional fighter, he couldn't wait for this to start!

BAM!

The first strike delivered! Suiryu felt the blow and was thrown back a great distance away! However he kept on his feet the whole time. His talons dug into the ground and allowed him to stay vertical. "Wow, such power!" he whispered. Yet as he blinked, Pac was right up in his face about to land another strike. Suiryu countered with a stiff open palm shot to Pac's chest, sending him back a small ways, but not the same distance Pac got on him.

They went into close combat, each blocking and dealing blows, until Suiryu got serious! "Void sky dragon fist!" he began to spin rapidly and attempted to land the strike.

Pac countered with Torrent!

Suiryu was lifted off his feet and thrown into canyon walls. Yet, he was quick to take himself out, before Pac could follow through with a punch. With the blow avoided, Pac turned and grinned from ear to ear. "I got it now!" he said teasingly.

At first Suiryu was confused… until Pac came down with void sky dragon fist! He delivered it with such impact, and far greater power than Suiryu could muster! The ground shook; the stone shattered and the ground now became uneven. "How could you…"

"Dad's thing, genius combatant. It took a while to develop mine, but the moment I see a move now, I can do it."

The look of excitement in Suiryu's face dropped. He had no idea he was capable of such a thing. "Just like that guy in the wolf mask!"

"Spoiler alert. That was dad!" called Hunter.

"WAIT, WHAT!"

"Yeah, our dad entered that contest after he knocked the guy out in the wolf mask, took the mask and his place." Explained Pac. "So, you may not be facing the same man in the mask… you are facing his son!"

Pac began to charge once more, with water stream rock smashing fist. Suiryu quickly dodged yet Pac began to move faster. The faster Suiryu tried to more, the faster Pac became!

Suiryu knew he had to do something, anything! He couldn't display all his moves at once, knowing Pac could do them the moment he see it. Yet, there was no other choice! He had to get an edge! Placing some distance between himself and Pac, Suiryu jumped into the air and tried to regain some momentum. "Void shivering tiger fist!"

He attempted to land the strike. Yet despite it, Pac was at the ready. He countered with cross fang dragon slayer fist. The two clashed! The canyon filled with dust and smoke, then…

BAM!

When the dust settled, Pac and Suiryu stood at odds, battered, bloodied. They two found themselves smiling. "Draw for now?" asked Suiryu.

"Yeah… draw for now." Said Pac.

"Shit!" muttered Suiryu as he placed his hands on his hips. "You are still holding back, aren't you?"

Pac nodded. "As I said, I can't go too much to my limit, or I start changing. I am trying to maintain this look."

"Well, maybe that's enough for the day. Should we go back to your place?"

"Yeah, let's go, but you may want to pick up your own dinner. You won't want what we're eating." Explained Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He felt sick.

Well, not just sick, terrified, disgusted, disturbed… everything! Snek didn't expect to find something so soon to eat. It didn't help that Garou ate before he did too! There was reports in a remote area of a monster destroying everything in its path and was trying to get to one of the major cities to do damage. Garou got the call and was told to intercept it. So he did. He took Snek along by having him coil around him, despite his size, Garou grew large enough to carry him to the site.

"So… you do this often? Is this what the M Class does?" Snek questioned.

Garou snickered. "Half the time I do this without them asking me! I got to eat too you know! I've been supplementing my diet with monster cells, one of the few things that can keep me full. But at times, you miss devouring the real thing!" They arrived at the site shortly after. Snek merely watched as Garou found the monster, defeated it with ease… then ate it in front of him.

He couldn't fathom the sight. How could someone the size of a man, devour a monster that is easily 20 times his own size and weight at the very least! Yet, Garou could fit nearly the whole thing in his mouth, he swallowed it whole and appeared no worst for wear! He followed up with a defiant belch and patted his stomach. "That will tie me over for a little while."

"How… just… how?" Snek asked with great confusion.

Garou shrugged. "Now, let's see what there is for you… oh… looks like the monster already set up some meals."

Just ahead there was a destroyed forest, yet full of dead deer. They were recently killed too. "Hm, too bad, I wanted to see you hunt. Well, a meal is a meal. Eat up!"

"What? Just like that? You want me to eat it!?"

There was a stern look on Garou's face as he glared at Snek. "Beggars can't be choosers. Eat!"

He was reluctant, but that urge began to take over him. Snek leaned down and felt his jaw unhinge, he felt every instinct of a snake take over as he began to engulf the first deer. When it was swallowed, he felt sick with himself. He felt his throat expand, his body contort and cox down the deer, he felt every hair and hoof of the creature work its way slowly down his throat, his body expanded to accommodate the girth of the prey. Then, he experienced the drop into his stomach. He turned and saw the bulge drift farther down his body, Snek was spooked since it clearly displayed in him now. He's eaten something! Yet as quickly as it was consumed, it vanished! He felt his stomach empty in an instant! "What the hell…"

"You haven't fed in months, you body is starving. Keep going. We are not leaving until you are satisfied. And believe me. I will wait here all night until I know you are full!"

"Why the hell would you care if I am or not?"

Garou gave a demonic growl. "Because, I am not going to risk you doing something stupid out of hunger! I know what it's like, remember? Now, shut up, and eat!"

There was no fighting him, Snek went back and kept eating the fallen deer. It was nearly a whole heard of them, yet in the end, he didn't feel any better. He wasn't full, let alone content! "I still feel… hungry." He confessed.

"Hmm, guess we do have to move you on to monster meat. That should have filled you that was, what 20 deer to say the least? But then again, you haven't eaten in months, so your body is starving." Garou paused for a moment, and sighed. "I was saving this one monster for when I get really hungry… But you need it more than me." Garou began to grow himself out once more and called for Snek to coil around him. When ready, he took to the skies once more, and brought him to a very remote location. A rocky wasteland of sorts, Snek never knew of this place until now. But, what was here? What could live out here?

They landed in the middle of nowhere. Snek uncoiled as Garou returned to his normal size. "Yeah… it's here…" Garou said. "Keep quite and follow me."

Snek was trying to keep himself as quite as he could, but he could hear his scales scrap against the escarpment. Not doubt that would give way their locations, yet, he was quick to pause. He felt tremors in the ground, then, a massive heartbeat! "Something is coming this way!"

The ground began to shake and tremble, a plume of dust and smoke follow. A massive beast was charging right at them! "INTRUDERS!" it roared.

Snek just got out of the way; Garou however caught and locked arms with the monster, holding it in place. "Did you know… a monster by the name of Rhino Wrestler? Well, he was a twin!"

This was the stronger version of the monster! It was quick to attempt to break the deadlock between him and Garou, yet the monster couldn't overpower him. "You! You keep following me! You keep stalking me!" it said.

"I like to scope out my dinners ahead of time!" Garou broke free of the hold and landed an open palm blow to the chest. It was pushed back, but didn't knock it out. Rhino Wrestler however was hurt as it braced its chest in pain. It stayed on his feet and went to charge once more. Yet, much to the surprise of Garou, Snek struck first! He lunged; coiling around it yet held back it's arms in full nelson! He continued to coil until he wrapped the monster's chest in his body. Rhino struggled trying to break free, but there was a problem, every breath he exhaled, Snek's helix grew tighter. The vice was forcing the air out of the monster until he began to pass out! Garou approached as Snek continued to coil harder and harder until, he suddenly let go. He backed away as far as he could from the monster, stunned with his own actions.

"Why did you stop?" Garou asked.

Snek, he kept staring down at Rhino wrestler, breathless to say the least. "Because, his heart did!" Then, his stomach rumbled aggressively. Snek was trying to back away from it, covering his mouth at the sight of the fallen monster, but kept rocking himself forward, inching closer towards it. The hunger was getting the better of him.

Garou's arms crossed as he waited for him to finish it off. "Eat it," he said. "If you don't I will! So eat it now!"

The urge took hold, Snek's mouth widened as he lunged forward, taking the monster in headfirst and was quick to swallow it. He felt that one, the tough flesh, the horn and everything as it inched down and stretched out his body until it came to rest in the center of his stomach. After the final gulp, Snek covered his mouth, appearing to be sick with his own actions. "Oh God!" he said trembling. Snek tried to coil himself up to hide what he ate from the world, but couldn't. He was terrified to what he just did!

Garou stood there and he let Snek freak out a little more until he was able to speak coherently again. "I… I did it… I actually… ate it! Oh God, I am a monster! What have I become! What am I going to do? How the hell can I live like this!" Snek suddenly froze as Garou began to look at him oddly, there was even a lick of his lips.

"You son of a bitch! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Garou's head crooked to the side oddly. "What plan?" he asked.

"You… You fattened me up to eat me! Didn't you!? You know what? Screw you! Do whatever the hell you were going to do! Get this over with asshole!"

Garou however shrugged his shoulders, his right side opened as one of his serpents came out with a bottle of coke. He twisted the top and took a drink. "Oh, pairing me with soda… kick me while I'm down huh?"

However, Snek was stunned as he offered the drink. "You want some?"

"What the hell is all this? Are you going to eat me or not!"

He rolled his eyes to the whole thing and took a seat on the ground near Snek. "I said before I wasn't going to eat you. I won't be doing it now, besides, Melee would kill me, and my daughter will have my head!" He took another sip of his coke. "No, I am not here to hunt you, eat you, kill you. I meant what I said and how I am going to help however I can as you and the others endure this." He paused and smirked. "Besides, you're stressed over nothing."

"What the hell do you mean I stress over nothing? I just ate a damn monster whole after killing it!" He turned to the lump in his body. It nearly overtook him! "Look at me! Look at it! I can't move with that in me!"

"So what? I'm not impressed."

"Why are you like this? Why are you being so cold and callous to my situation?"

"Because," said Garou. "I've been there already, and what you are feeling is not going to make you any better faster." Garou finished his drink as he stared at the lump in Snek. The news stunned the A Class hero. "Do you know what I brought you out this far? Why I wanted you to eat until you were full? It's simple." He paused and set his empty bottle to the side. "What would have happened if you got desperate for something to eat? What would be the easiest thing someone like you could hunt? A person!"

There was a stunned look on Snek. "I wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't? I don't think you know how hungry you can truly become. No, it's in the realm of possibility now. So know the signs when you are hungry. Or, you will do something stupid about it!" Then, the smirk came over Garou. He shook his head to the whole situation. "You ate a monster, so what? I'm pregnant in a sense, you don't see me bitching about it."

"Wait, what?"

Garou then showed him his left side just above his hip, there were two small lumps protruding out of him, not really noticeable at first. But then, Snek could feel the heartbeats through the ground! "You see, when I have kids they go through two births, one through Melee, the other, through me. They don't leave me until they are strong enough to hold their own. But, that also depends on what I eat. I haven't been as hungry with these two compared to the triplets. You see me complaining about it? What you are going through is absolutely nothing. And I should know, I've been through hell God knows how many times."

Snek fell silent. "How did you endure?"

Garou shrugged his shoulders. "I'm strong to begin with, it also helps that I always admired monsters ever since I was a kid. I did seek out to become one, but then, my idea changed, so did my life at the same time. Can't say I didn't have this coming though…"

"If you felt as I did, then how come you didn't give into it? How come you are okay with it…" Snek paused. "It's been her… hasn't it?"

The smile vanished from Garou. "Yeah, it has been her… Melee. Ever since the whole thing happened, she treated me the same way she always did, before I knew I was becoming this, during the transformation… both of them. She never changed the way she spoke to or treated me. We don't throw pity parties in my house. So, you think I am being tough on you? I'm not, I am treating you exactly how I always would have, serpent form or not. I may not have encountered you much Snek, but I know this. You are stronger than you look… but your technique needs work."

"HEY!"

"Just saying," Garou then smirked. "So, how are you feeling now? Full?"

Snek peered down at himself, some of the monster has shrunk in his stomach, just enough that he could slither a little once more. He did feel rather content with himself. "Yeah… I guess I do."

"Good, let's go back home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wow, great spread!"

"Everything looks delicious!"

"You're not having this!"

Lightning Max and Suiryu just sat down for dinner. Melee had ordered take out for them, yet made the family's meal. "How come we can't have what you're having?" asked Suiryu.

"Monster cells." Said Hunter as he took a big mouthful of food. "Pac and I are immune to them, thanks to dad. Mom is too, same with Alley. We can eat them without any of the transformation. To us, they are protein!"

Max took a closer look at their dinner and was in agreement with them, after all, even after the cooking process and being cut up, the monster cells were still pulsing in the dish! Suiryu and Max began to eat their dinner when Garou returned with Snek. No one said anything about how large Snek looked, instead he announced he was going to rest. "You're room is the third one on the right!" called Melee.

He waved his arm up in thanks and slithered in. "I don't think I want to know what he ate." Muttered Suiryu.

"20 deer and a monster." Chimed Garou as he took his seat at the table.

"I thought we weren't going to have him eat monsters!"

"He ate 20 deer! It did nothing, what else was I going to have him eat?"

Melee begrudgingly agreed, as the table sat in silence, Garou kept focus on the empty chair at the table. "Alley isn't coming home again, is she?"

"She's been at the lab for months. I don't think she has stopped yet. I hope she is getting sleep," said Pac.

Garou appeared concerned. "Tomorrow, I'm taking the guys to see her. Max, Suiryu and Snek you three are with me. Pac, Hunter you hold down the fort."

"Why are we going to see her?" asked Max. "I wouldn't want to bother her…"

"No, I think you three need to see what she has been doing for months on end. I hardly see my own daughter anymore because of what happened. I want you to see first hand what she is doing." He paused. "I also want to make certain she is taking care of herself too."

The tone of his voice started Max, but a coy grin came over Suiryu. "I finally get to meet her?" he asked. However, the smile quickly vanished the moment he saw Garou stare at him with an evil look in his eyes.

"You are not there to flirt with her!" he warned. "You are there to appreciate the hell she is putting herself through to get you out of your own version of hell you are in. Am I CLEAR!"

Suiryu's face drained of color. "Yes… yes, very clear…"

"Good."

Pac and Hunter were even stunned to their father's tone, but they didn't say anything about it. When dinner was finished, the boys took Rover outside to play; Melee was washing up dishes as Garou took Max and Suiryu outside. "I want you both to understand. As cold as I may seem to you, as loving of a father I am to my children. Know this, I will not baby you, I will not comfort you, I will not treat you any different than I normally would if you were human or not. I already told Snek. We don't throw pity parties here, if you're unhappy and want to bitch about it. You can go back to the hero hospital and throw your pity party there. You don't do it in front of my family or me. Got it?"

The two merely nodded their heads. "Good, we have an understanding. I suggest you rest up for the night, we are going to leave early tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She hasn't stopped.

Alley kept going back and forth between the notes she was given, 9 wrote about the modified monster cell he made in great detail as well as other projects he was working on. As luck would have had it, if her brothers had eaten these cells, it would have had no affect. Sadly, if they had eaten these cells, the others wouldn't be in the situation they are in.

Alley was on her fourth cup of coffee of the day, yet it wasn't helping. The notes she made on the white board were not making any sense to her anymore, the diagrams were also appearing off as her math skills began to fail. "I can't stop!" she said to herself. "They have suffered enough, I can't stop now!" Her legs were trembling, her arms weak and felt like limp noodles. But, she made a promise. She intends on seeing it through!

'Level dragon threat, detected; Level wolf threat detected, level wolf threat detected, level tiger threat detected.' The computer alarm said.

"Computer, open door, invite my father in with anyone else with him!"

She heard the door open, from the corner of her eye she saw her father come in with the three martial artists she is hoping to change back. "Dad, I appreciate the visit, but I don't have the time for this."

"This isn't quite for you, I am here to show these three what you have been doing for months on end." Garou however paused. Alley looked like a mess! The bags under her eyes were one thing, the fact she barely stood on her feet was another. He could feel her trembling from where he stood! "When did you last sleep? Are you eating properly?" he demanded.

"I'll sleep soon enough…"

"No, answer me. When did you last sleep and eat?" he said more sternly.

She didn't answer, he began to doubt she would know either. "Dad… I have to get this done. I have to… they are counting on me!"

"Alley, you need rest too!" said Max. "We can endure, we're heroes!"

Even Snek insisted she take a break. "Don't push yourself, kid."

Suiryu was oddly silent as he stared at her. But couldn't bring himself to say anything. Garou on the other hand had enough. "I'm putting my foot down on this, you are getting some sleep!"

"Dad! I am fine!" Suddenly, his third eye opened. Alley looked into it, her eyes rolled back and fainted. Garou caught her just as her body went limp.

The three froze to what just occurred. "What did you do?" demanded Snek.

"Shut off her thought process and made her mind fall into the REM part of sleep. Now, to be sure she get it…" The three gasped as his right side opened up. The serpents unraveled, but set their sights on Alley, they grabbed on, wrapped around Alley and pulled her into his body. She vanished into him without a trace. With a gentle pat of his side, he made certain she was tucked in. "There… she's not coming out until I believe she has had enough rest. You three will endure, right?"

They nodded their heads, yet their eyes kept looking at everything in the lab. Alley filled 5 white boards front and back of information, chemical reaction, DNA drawing and proteins. Each board had a name of one of the heroes. "She's breaking down every part of our genetics to see what made it hold on to the monster DNA, isn't she?" asked Max.

"Partly," said Garou. "I know she is making certain that when the cure is discovered, it's a one shot cure. She has made over 50 samples and tests, but doesn't inject them into you since she knows they may not work. She doesn't see you three as lab rats, its one shot or not at all for her." He paused. "She is also making certain this is a universal cure, not just a designer one for one or three people."

Snek then saw the test tube samples on the far wall. Each labeled with a number. "These are it, aren't they?" he asked.

Garou turned and nodded. "Yeah, they are. Every sample of the cure she is trying to make is on that wall. I believe they are merely partial solutions, they will work for so much of your transformation, but won't take it away completely."

The three couldn't believe their eyes. "I don't know what to say…" said Max.

"When she wakes up, say thank you. And know that when you are upset about being the way you are, she is even more upset that you are trapped that way. She's trying, I wanted to show you how hard she has been working."

Snek was the first to feel like shit about how he was acting. He knows he has complained about his situation time and time again, yet, now he sees there is someone suffering because he is the way he is. "How can we make it up to her?" Snek asked.

"That's not for me to decide…" suddenly, Garou's phone went off. He took the call and found there was a demon level threat near by and the heroes were having trouble with it.

"Well boys, today is going to be interesting. We got a level demon threat…" he paused as a devious grin came over his lips. "But… I'm going to let you three deal with it."

"Wait… WHAT!" they demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wait, what do you mean we're going to take care of it?" demanded Snek. "In case you forgot, I just ate yesterday!"

Garou peered down Snek's body. "It's nearly digested, I think you can still manage to fight."

"But it is level demon!" stated Lightning Max. "I heard Alley's computers scan us, we're what? A Wolf level threat?"

Garou smirked. "You need to understand, the machine is scanning you on perspective alone. Not capabilities. It hasn't encountered anything like you three so it can't really gage your level properly."

Suiryu snorted to the notion. "It registered me as a tiger. I took on level demon threats and a dragon threat before!"

"Exactly!" said Garou. "Don't let a damn computer tell you what you are capable of! Besides, I know you guys are still breaking in this new form. What better practice then against a monster? I think you three are capable, besides. I don't want to fight, I'm not suppose to in my condition."

The three heroes exchanged looks amongst each other. There was a nod from all three. "Where do we go, what do we do?" asked Max.

Garou smiled. "First you are going to play to each of your strengths…"

City Y, level threat demon. Monster-Dunes.

It was a massive thing, strong, powerful and able to cause earthquakes with mere steps. Every hero in the area has tried what they could to stop it, all they were able to do was merely corner it in a less busy side of the town. "We got it now!" said Darkness Blade.

But all his previous attempts on the monster were for not. The skin was too hard to pierce or slice into. Others found the more they strike it, the stronger it becomes. Still, they won't give up! "NOW" called Death Gatling.

There were twenty heroes in total, all charging at once, attempting to land the strike against the massive monster. Yet, they were swatted away like flies.

"Foolish humans, I am the strongest monster to come here in ages! I will not be fall by weaklings!"

"We can't hit it! Where the hell are the S class?!" demanded Stinger.

"Why get the S class, when M class will do?"

He sat on the edge of the roof, Garou kept one leg dangled over the side as he casually peered over. "Would you like some help?"

The heroes scoffed. "Not from you!" said Darkness Blade.

"Okay," he said casually. "Suit yourself." Garou pulled out a bottle of coke and popped the top. He didn't move from where he sat, he enjoyed his drink and kept watching, the other heroes found they could no longer focus with Garou staring down at them, witnessing their failure. The monster however began to charge once more, aiming right for the heroes but was solely focused on another sight, he was targeting those who have yet to get up from the last time. One step of his foot and he will kill them! Yet, before he got too close, a burst of lightning came out of nowhere! It was thrown back against the wall! The stream continued, as it appeared to pin the monster in place. When the surge finished, the monster was weakened. It was hit hard! Its flesh smoldered and burned. It felt that strike!

It tried to shake off the attack, yet it was focused on its own burning skin. "WHO!" it demanded.

Still flowing with electricity was Lightning Max! His hands sparked as he stood at the end of the alleyway. "No one harms my friends!" he said. "You guys step aside, we got this."

"We?" questioned Stinger.

Suiryu came out of nowhere! He ran on all fours before taking to the walls, he ricocheted off of them and towards the monster. "Void shivering tiger fist!" The monster was hit upside of the head, then another blow came "Void phoenix rising fist!" that knocked the beast to the ground.

Then, Snek came slinking out, he wrapped his arms around the monster's throat. He coiled his whole body around the monster so it could no longer stand. From there he attempted to restrain it until it took its last breath! He possessed the same gripping power with his arms as he did with his body. It wheezed, unable to breath before it stopped resisting. Snek didn't let go until its heart stopped.

The monster was dead, and yet the heroes kept looking up, staring at Garou who did nothing to help. He had since finished his coke after watching the fight. "Why the hell are you even here?" demanded Darkness Blade.

"You came just to watch?" muttered Smile man.

Garou jumped down from the rooftop and looked over the monster. "Just clean up I suppose. Mmm, looks like a good one too. No damage to the meat! Nicely done boys, you used your strengths together and took it down in no time. Impressive, you're getting better at using your strength, Snek."

Garou then went to the monster and began to devour it, much to the cringe of those around him. "Ugh, I've seen that a few times already and I am still uncomfortable with it." Muttered Snek.

"Wait… why are you three out of the hospital?" asked Stinger. "I thought you were getting cured?"

"Working on it. Alley Brawler has gone non-stop for the past few months on a cure. So we're still waiting for now." Explained Max.

Some of the heroes exchanged strange looks between one another. "I think she planned the whole thing, wanting guinea pigs to test her theory." Said Gun Gun.

Garou was half way through consuming the monster yet, those words made him pause from the meal. He was quick to swallow it down before confronting Gun Gun about his words, yet was shocked when Suiryu struck first! He held Gun in a single hand by the throat and pinned him to the wall. A tiger like growl escaped from Suiryu. "Not… another… word," he warned. "She has gone without sleep for weeks, months even trying to help us, anyone who did this to us for their own personal gain would not make themselves suffer so we could be cured faster! Watch what you say about her around me."

He dropped Gun Gun after, Suiryu then brushed himself off and asked if there was anything else to do. Garou shook his head. "If you guys want to go off and do something, feel free. Oh, Snek, Melee wanted me to give this to you." His tail coughed up a small backpack, inside was some money. "She thought you would want to get a coffee or something, that has some money to treat yourself, go ahead, you earned it today."

A small smile came over Snek, he took the offering and went on his way. Suiryu and Max decided to join him, the other heroes however were oddly silent. Garou made certain to walk past them, but gave a warning snarl to Gun Gun and what he said. "Insult my daughter again, and I will be certain you never hold another weapon in your hands…" and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The coffee break was nice, Snek sat with the others as they savored the hot drink. It was one of he best places in the cities to get one. "Mmm, this is nice. Café espresso. Just the right amount of everything." He said and savored his beverage.

Max enjoyed his mocha latte. Suiryu enjoyed a simple coffee. The three sat without much difficulty, despite the stares and whispers, it didn't seem to bother them that much. "That was the fastest I have ever taken down a monster," said Max. "It felt… amazing."

Snek smirked. "I never would have been able to go toe to toe with that thing. Hell, I still get nightmares about the Deep Sea King… Now I think about it, like this, I could take him!"

"I never thought this was what heroes go through." Said Suiryu. "I never thought much of it until Saitama saved me from a few years back. I was training on becoming a hero too… Yet… here I am"

"You were one today." Explained Max. "No ordinary person would have done that to a monster. Not to mention you helped save the others who were down and couldn't get up again."

"Yeah" said Suiryu, but he paused. "Why do they speak so poorly of Garou's children?"

Snek grimaced. "We all did," he explained. "We judged them by who their father was, not by their actions, or his current actions either. I heard rumors though that the first time Garou sought to be a monster, and succeeded. He was powerful. He took down all the S class heroes without much of a problem. With what he is now… he is beyond what he was in power. And yet, has he destroyed a city? Has he hunted heroes? No, he has harmed some heroes since they went after him and Melee, but he has not killed any of them."

"He still freaks the hell out of me." Said Max.

"Try eating with him." Snickered Snek.

"Speaking of eating… What did you eat the other night? Garou said twenty deer and a monster!" laughed Suiryu.

Snek wasn't laughing. "He wasn't lying." Suddenly Suiryu stopped his laughter. Snek patted the lumpier part of his body. He couldn't quite coil like he usually does due to the bulge, but it has since shrunk drastically from last night. "Nope… right here is a monster that was known as Rhino wrestler. Apparently had a twin in the monster association. This one was twice as strong. Hard to swallow… man he was hard to swallow."

The two were dead silent. "How did you fight with that in your gut?" asked Suiryu.

Snek shrugged. "You stop noticing after a while."

Suddenly the news came on the screen. They covered the recent level demon threat however they were not stating who took it down. "Witnesses claim they have seen many heroes taken out of the alleyway where the monster was last seen on stretchers. However, other reports indicate that the Class M Dragons took to the scene and take out the monster. No other word at this time as to how the monster was defeated or destroyed."

"I wonder how that affects our ranks?" asked Snek.

"If they don't know, I guess we don't get credit." Sighed Max.

"So, what's the purpose of being an M Class dragon?" questioned Suiryu.

The café door opened once more with a familiar chime. Pac and Hunter wondered in and found the three. "There you are!" said Pac. "Dad was telling us about how you took down that monster. Nice!"

"Wicked," said Hunter.

"Wait, they took down the monster?" asked someone in the café.

"Hell yeah they did. Dad didn't lift a finger! These three worked together and nailed the bastard!"

"Garou did eat it though." Said Max.

"Too bad they can't prove they were there!" laughed the man.

Pac glared at the man before turning back to the three at the table. "Anyway, mom got regular food and stuff for you guys tonight, she will make you a normal dinner instead of takeout. Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks… hey guys. I was wondering… what's the point of being M class if you don't get the credit or have a rank?" asked Snek. "I mean, what's the whole purpose of it?"

Pac and Hunter looked to each other oddly. "Who says you don't get credit?" said Hunter. "Man, when people see a monster on the TV and how many heroes it took to fight it, only to see those heroes get knocked down. How else do they assume the monster is defeated? Dad doesn't need credit for people to know he helped. It doesn't matter anyway. You helped save the city. Isn't that enough?"

"It's nice when you feel like you accomplished something and go up in ranks." Muttered Snek.

Pac rolled his eyes as he took a seat. "How do I explain this… The Heroes Association idea of ranks is like when you play a pointless video game that moves you from one stage to another making you feel like you accomplished something… but it doesn't change the world around you." Snek was shocked to his words. "Say your rank… 37 is it? For the hell of it, after this is brings you to 34. Did the world change around you for the better? Did you level up or something? Did you get stronger to take down stronger threats?"

"Uh… no…" he said.

"That's what I am saying. Ranks… don't matter. Which is why the M Class Dragons have no ranking system. Mom and dad are equals, they consider each other equals, and those who work with them are equals. The power level you possess isn't important, it's how you use it around you and with those you are trying to help."

The three were oddly silent, none have really seen it that way before.

"If having a rank makes you feel more like a hero then so be it. For most people, just being there when someone needs you the most is good enough for them. That's how we see it anyways." Said Hunter. "Well, we're heading off. We're going to help mom cook. Be home by 6 or dad may eat it." With that, the sons of Garou left.

Yet the three heroes were given a lot to think about. Is what they said is true? Are there heroes for mere rank or are they heroes for the sake of helping others?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The three returned to Garou's house sooner than later. They could smell it in the air, the food wafting in the winds. It smelt divine! "Mmm, I am not even hungry and want to try some of that!" swooned Snek.

"You're more than welcomed to" said Pac. It surprised the heroes to see him at the stove for once. "It will be ready soon, so have a seat if you want." The three sat down, just as Garou entered the room. He appeared rather flustered as his right side was acting up. It was creepier still as his third eye opened. The movement was strange, they could see the struggle in Garou's body! His right side moved every which way, trying to break free from him! They were rather surprised as to how far he could contort! His whole core moved about, struggling to contain the movement.

Garou had enough. "Young lady if you do not settle yourself this instant I will not let you out at all!" Garou scolded. Still he was resisted. "You're grounded!"

The room froze to him yelling at his contained daughter. Pac however wasn't the least bit surprised. "Alley isn't cooperating?" asked Pac.

"Woke up too soon for my liking, she's only been sleeping a few hours. She is not coming out until I think she has had enough sleep!" Still, she was rebellious, trying to get out of her father's side and back to work. Garou however refused to give in and kept her where she was. Soon, the movement stopped. She tried herself out and presumably fell back asleep. Garou braced his right side and felt about, he was satisfied for now. "She should know better than that."

"Damn, she really doesn't want to stop, does she?" asked Max.

Garou smirked. "She gets that from me. You know how I get when I have a one-track mind. I keep going no matter what's in my way. Unfortunately for her, she has a father who is a lot stronger than she is. Not to mention more stubborn than she is!"

Melee soon returned with Hunter in tow, they had gone into town and gathered all the normal food they could carry for their new houseguests. There was even a second fridge installed so they could keep everyone's food separate. "Okay, so you three don't have to keep eating out… with the exception of Snek. I think I got enough supplies to last you a while. I hope you boys know how to cook." She said.

"I've dabbled." Said Snek.

"I can teach you," said Hunter. "I've been doing some cooking myself, same with Pac."

"I think we can fend for ourselves, thank you though." Said Max.

Dinner was served, everyone ate rather quietly this night. Yet it was Lightning Max who decided to speak up. "I just want to say something… Garou… Melee… Kids… I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you and I didn't share my table of food. I should have been a better hero than I was. Garou, I truly see now that you are not the same man that the heroes had come to despise… and fear… but they still fear you!"

"Good, I can't let people think I'm going soft."

Max smirked. "Yeah, and I want to say… thank you. Thanks for treating me the same despite what I was and what I've become… for the three of us… I guess a part of me was looking for a pity party. Since I am like this… I want to train more to adapt and learn the full extend of what I can do. I mean, if I am going to be like this for a while, I might as well use it to my advantage!"

Snek was reluctant to agree with the idea. "I guess I should learn too, I don't want to! But… what Max said is true, if we're stuck, I might as well."

"I could use some new training partners." Announced Suiryu.

Garou smirked. "Okay, after dinner. Hunter, you get Max, Pac, you take Suiryu. Melee… whoever you want to train with. Snek I won't train until you have digested the rest of that monster. Working on a full stomach won't do you any good. But when we do train, I will warn you I won't be doing that much for you… I am a little preoccupied…"

Snek nodded begrudgingly. "Whatever,"

"Good. Eat up boys, you are going to need your strength."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alley woke.

The world felt different, lighter in a sense. Her mind no longer bogged down in a haze, her arms and legs no longer tired but the hunger pains were real! Her stomach roared and demanded to be fed. She had to eat something, NOW!

It was strange though, she rolled out of bed, but doesn't remember how she got there, as she walked out of the room, she found herself almost lost. "How did I get back here?" she said aloud.

"Hey sleepyhead!"

Alley jumped as Max was at the stove making something to eat. "You hungry? I just made a fresh stir fry!"

"Max… Oh Max, I'm sorry. I got to get back to the lab!"

"No, no you are going to sit down and have something to eat!" he protested. "Alley, we saw you at the lab, we all saw how hard you were working for us. We know you are doing your best. Quite putting pressure on yourself. We're not going anywhere!"

Alley didn't feel right about it. "How can I? Max… you guys have been waiting for months to be human again. I haven't made a single step forward in progress. I thought you three would be mad at me…"

She suddenly heard a forced laugh, slinking down the hall was Snek. "You think we're mad at you? We're impressed with how hard you are trying. No one would put themselves through this kind of hell if they didn't care!" he said. "I will be the first to admit it isn't easy, but we are getting through with what we got."

As he slithered by, Alley noticed the oddly large bulge in the center of his body. "Uh… Snek…" she said.

He turned. "Oh, monster your dad and I hunted yesterday. Some sort of boar or whatever, it's quite filling," but then shuttered. "I still feel awkward eating it though."

"Where's Suiryu?"

"Training with your brothers. They are frustrating the hell out of him." Snickered Max. "Every time he does a move, your brothers do it back at him stronger than he could. Pisses him right off!"

Alley snickered. "Seems about right." She took a seat at the table as Max gave her a generous portion of his meal. She ate it all in a single swoop but needed more! Max was startled with how fast she ate, he was about to offer her the rest of the meal, but she refused. "I'll make my own."

With that she got to the family fridge but found leftovers, just enough to fill her up. Snek coiled at the end of the table. "Don't go back to the lab so soon." He insisted. "You don't have to stress yourself out over us. You're family has been very supportive and helping us endure."

"I'm glad they are, but I still made a promise to you."

"You did, and we are making a promise to you now. We are not in a rush!" said Max. He even smiled. "Look, it sounds crazy, but with the way your family treated us. We are comfortable! We're still doing hero stuff, we are still training, and we're getting stronger for it every day! Alley, you need to know we can wait, you take all the time you need or you will burn yourself out again."

"Quite frankly, it was rather creepy to see you get enveloped by your father" Snek said then shuttered. "Ugh! And I am still not use to eating with him."

Alley paused. "Wait… dad enveloped me? I don't remember that…"

"You were too tired to, I'm surprised you slept for 3 weeks straight!" said Max.

"3 WEEKS!" she protested. But then, settled herself. "I really did need to sleep…"

"And how! Look little lady, as I said, we're no longer in a rush…" Snek paused, he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"What he means to say is that we are still capable of being heroes like this!"

"Be that as it may, I won't stop… but I will take my time and will take proper breaks." She said.

"Good, now that Suiryu kid has been waiting to ask you out ever since he saw you at the tournament." Said Snek. Alley was dumbfounded. "Don't tell him I said anything," and slithered out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why do we have to help?"

"Isn't this for you know, grunts or something?"

Tank Top Master was asked to help Child Emperor at the Heroes Association. They were moving supplies from the lab Child Emperor had to the new one formerly owned by Metal Knight. He brought along Tank Top Tiger and Tank Top Black Hole to assist in moving items, yet neither one were thrilled about it.

"They are changing this part of the association, since Child Emperor no longer needs the room, it will be converted to another living quarters. They assume that perhaps some of the guys that were turned will move in here."

"You mean they still ain't normal?" questioned Black.

"No, Alley Brawler has been working on it for months on end, but hasn't gotten any closer to curing them. Snek, Lightning Max and Suiryu are still stuck in sort of a limbo right now. Not really human, not really monster."

"I've seen them though. The three took down a level demon in two minutes!" said Black.

"No, Snek can't take anything down that power!" protested Tiger. "He maybe a Class A hero, but he has trouble with wolf threat monsters!"

"You ain't seen him recently. He's nearly all snake, he coils around the monster a crushes it! Well, not really crush more like suffocates it." Said Black. "Max is actually making his own lightning and can shock monsters into submission. Suiryu is just an animal! Recently he tore one monster to bits without trying!"

"Enough, both of you. Help me move these things!" scolded Tank Top Master.

The two cringed as they began to pick up boxes. One happened to have caught Tiger's eye. There was a small box that was labeled from Alley's lab. Child Emperor was making notes on her research and the progress she was doing on monster cell transformation. Curiosity got the better of him as he peered into the box. There was a vile of her so called 'cure' and then… there was the monster cell itself! Part of the note dictated that if the serum was injected soon enough, it would halt the monsterfication. Yet the victim had to keep moving for the serum to work. In the end, depending on how far into the change a person is, the cure will stop the process dead in its tracks… yet, the person will be turned slightly into a monster.

Tiger looked about to be certain no one was looking. He reached into the box and took the serum and the monster cell with him. "Good bye C Class… hello M Class!" he said to himself…


End file.
